Timeless
by WickedFaith
Summary: Every year is the same, we get on the train and it starts.  James Potter begins announcing his love towards me.  I roll my eyes and ignore him, but something changed this year.  James has a new girlfriend, and boy did it throw me for a loop.
1. Wonderful School Year

**Timeless**

_**Summary:**__ Every year is the same, we get on the train and it starts. James Potter begins announcing his love towards me. I roll my eyes and ignore him, but something changed this year. James has a new girlfriend, and boy did it throw me for a loop._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter One: Wonderful School Year**_

I opened the train window and took in a deep breath; the air here was just so much fresher than the air back home. I closed the window back and sat on the far right of a bench in the compartment I had chosen. I was here early like every year. By sixth year, I had finally got my routine down to a tee. I get here early, put my stuff away, get my robes out so I could change into them on the trip, and get the perfect window seat. The perfect window seat fell on the left side of the train so the setting sun doesn't get in your eyes and also facing the front of the train so the backwards motion doesn't make you throw up. I had gotten here with plenty of time to get everything I wanted done. Now I had exactly fifteen minute before people started arriving. Just enough time to read my book because once the train started moving motion sickness would inhibit me from reading.

Fourteen minutes later, I checked my watch. It was almost time to start the countdown. I had already turned away several first years trying to sit in my compartment with me. It seems like this train get more and more crowded every year. I sighed looking out the window watching the late students running ragged trying to say their final goodbyes and aboard the train. I didn't have to say goodbye to anyone this year since I was able to talk my parents into letting me go alone this year and just say our goodbyes at home. It was less messy this way. Plus it was a perfect end to such a perfect summer. I smiled.

My summers usually consist of homework, Petunia yelling at me, homework, the family trip, homework, my parents forcing me to visit a friend I hadn't cared about since I was 10, and more homework. Thankfully this summer was totally different. Petunia went away a semester early to college leaving our home empty most of the summer so I was able to finish all my homework within the first week. Also with Petunia gone, my Mother insisted there was no use in taking a family vacation. So I wasn't stuck in the car for hours with people I barely knew anymore. On top of all this greatness, my friend just up and told her Mom we were no longer friends and she didn't want to see me anymore. Quite frankly, I was never more thrilled to be ditched by someone. It was amazing how those puzzle pieces just fell perfectly into place to create my perfect summer. I laid around, read for fun, and just did whatever I damn pleased. This was the ideal summer, and now it was going to be the ideal school year. I was ready for my sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Five…" I began to count, "Four…three…two…" I pointed at the door just as it slid open and Sirius Black stood grinning at me ear to ear.

"Impeccable timing." I couldn't help but be excited to see the boys this year. I felt so relaxed and so ready for a new Lily Evans.

"As always, my fair lady." He set in is normal seat across from me and allowed the other boys to enter. I counted them as they entered 'One…two…three…' I frowned as Peter shut the door behind him and sat next to me; a spot that was not normally his.

I frowned, "Um…Peter, aren't you shutting the door on someone?" He just gave me a dumbfounded look reminding me why I never really spoke to him to begin with. I broke the odd gaze that Peter was giving me by turn to my good friend Remus Lupin. I had actually genuinely missed him.

"Hello, Remus. How was your summer?"

"Pleasant, Lily. Very Pleasant." Remus's smile was warming as he took the seat next to Sirius.

"And by pleasant he means 'you should have seen the arse on his summer fling'." As soon as the words escaped Sirius's lips Remus elbowed him in the ribs. I couldn't contain my giggles, that is until I realize they were all staring at me.

"What? Did my make up smear?" I asked rubbing under my eyes.

"Um, No Evans," Sirius started, "That's not it…at all."

"What Sirius is trying to say, Lily is," He stressed my name pointing out how he was on first term bases with me, "you don't normally laugh."

I frowned. "I do too"

Peter shook his head, "No you don't." I thought about it. He was right. I was normally in a more uptight mood. Especially after being on defense all summer with Petunia.

"And really Lily, it takes all the fun out of saying naughty things if you don't blush and tell me to shut up." Sirius pouted.

"You just seem so chipper, Lily. It's very satisfying." Remus was always the positive one that knew just the right things to make me sure of myself.

I smiled, "I guess summer was just good to me."

"I'll say it was." Sirius looked with his best perverted look and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I couldn't help it. I blushed a deep crimson. I knew my face matched my hair. Sirius punched the air, "Yes! I still got it."

"Shut up!"I yelled at him on pleasing him more so I decided to change the subject, "So where is James? Don't tell me he missed the train again!"

Sirius grinned, "Miss him, do you?"

"No!" I huffed although it was a weird start to the trip without him asking me out three times before the train even departed. Not that I would have said yes this time, I just wanted to see how his summer went. That's it, I swear.

"Too bad," Sirius mumbled, "He'd switch witches for you." Remus elbowed him and gave him a look. Sirius just sighed and shook his head, "I just can't do it. I can't like her." He held up his hands in defense, "I tried."

"For like an hour," Peter pointed out only to be shot down quickly with a 'shut up' from Sirius.

"Wait," I held out a hand silencing them, "Are you saying Potter got himself a girlfriend?" When all three of them nodded, I swallowed hard. James Potter had a girlfriend. I mean sure, James had had girls, but none of them were ever labeled his girlfriend. How long had he been dating this girl? Where did he meet her? Was she prettier than me…or worse, smarter than me? I had so many questions to ask, but I couldn't seem that interested or they (Sirius particularly) would tease me relentlessly.

"She is just horrid." Sirius mumbled.

"I like her," Peter said, but who is going to trust his judgment? He eats cob salad from Hogwarts, which smelled like death.

I turned to the one person I could trust and he said nothing. I mentally groaned. Remus took the whole 'if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all' to heart. This was not looking good. "Well," I said putting my book away, "I'm sure she has her perks."

"Her name is Melissa Johansson. She is in Ravenclaw so yes she is smart, but not smarter than you. She is drop dead gorgeous, but has the attitude of wet rag. She hates my jokes and thinks I am immature. Plus she forcing Pro—Potter to be more like her. Kill her now, Evans." I couldn't help but smile at Sirius's description of her, and how well he knew me. Although I would never tell him that as if he needs a confidence boost.

For the next hour I was in deep thought, I hadn't even noticed when the train had taken off. I had this weird tingling feeling move through my body ever since I heard the news about Potter, and I didn't like it. I would have thought this would have made my year better. No more blasted James Potter asking me out every time I turn around, telling me how beautiful I look every day, carry my books for me…as the list went on and on my stomach sank more and more.

"I'm going to put my robes on," I mumbled still not fully in my right state of mind. This could still be a good year. They probably won't even date more than a month, and really who cares if they do? I do not need some guy fawning over me to be happy. In fact, I will probably be happier without him. I groaned I saw the line for the bathroom. We were going to be there before I got a chance to change.

"Lily!" I heard my name called from behind me. I spun around to see my roommate of five years, Mary Salindar sprinting toward me. She was already decked out in her robes.

"Mary," I embraced her hug as she reached me, "It's so good to see you. How was your summer?" I grinned as she immediately launched into one of her famous stories about how her and her brothers got themselves into a huge mess the first week of summer and then they were grounded the rest of the break.

"It was a total drag," She gushed, "Where are you sitting?"

"In the front compartment with the boys, well three of them." I mumbled the last part and she didn't even catch it.

"Well come see me and tell me about your summer!"

I held up my robes towards the long line I was standing in that hadn't even moved an inch since I stood here. "If I ever get changed."

"Oh! Just do what I did. The last compartment on the left is empty, just go change in there."

I looked down the hall where she motioned to, "I just might do that." We said our goodbyes until later tonight when we would spend most the night giggling and laughing about every single hour of our summer. I walked down the hallways looking around to see if anyone was watching me. Like always, no one even noticed me. I pressed my back against the door trying to slip into the compartment inconspicuously. Only when I finally got in and turned around I immediately noticed I wasn't alone.

"Oh bloody hell!" I yelled as I saw two bodies that looked like they were connected in so many ways I couldn't even tell who they were, but my scream caused them to tear apart and I became even more horrified.

"Potter!" I yelled covering my eyes so I couldn't see them.

"Evans!" James exclaimed, "You don't have to cover your eyes. It's not like we are naked."

"Right," I lowered my hands and finally got a good look at the girl who I was assuming to be Melissa. My heart just about stopped beating. It was worst than Sirius had described. She was beautiful even in her ugly school robes. Her figure was very pronounced. Her hair fell in long black curls down her back. She even had the perfect tan to go with it. How was she British and so tan? And then she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Melissa." She was American. I mentally groaned. Not only was she gorgeous in every way, she was basically one of a kind at this school. I couldn't stop staring at her. She had to be a girl's worst nightmare come true.

"Evans, Melissa is talking to you." James's voice brought me back to reality and I blushed. I had just been staring off into space instead of being polite.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. It's ...uh..." I stuttered, "Ni-Nice to meet you." She nodded and we were left in awkward silence. I tapped my foot.

"Well, I'm going to just go…somewhere…else." I mumbled fleeing the room before it could get any worse. I shut the door and leaned against it letting out a heavy breath. This may not be the perfect year to match my oh so perfect summer.

I didn't talk to anyone the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. I just sat and listened to the boys tell their wild adventures from summer break. Somehow had found time to accomplish way more than me, and get their homework done (I was sure to ask about that). I had to admit their cheerfulness was perking me up a bit. Now it was time for my favorite part of the new school year; The Sorting Ceremony. The first years looked younger and younger to me every year.

I sat right beside Mary, across from Sirius, and with James (who had departed from his other half long enough to breath) on my other side. Mary and I 'ooo'ed and 'awww'ed at each first year, and we started making our predictions.

"So far I think we will get at least 15 new first years." That was my prediction. I don't mean to brag, but I was usually pretty close.

"10" Mary said

"8" Sirius always estimated low.

"20" Remus guessed next.

We all turned to James, who wasn't even paying attention. He was staring across the room. We all followed his gaze to where Melissa set with a group of Ravenclaws's having what looked like to be a serious conversation. Before I could stop myself I elbowed the boy in the ribs, rather hard. It barely fazed him. "What?" He asked.

"Your guess." I mumbled. We had barely spoken two words to each other since the train ride. I couldn't help but feel down.

"18." An around of gasps escaped the lips of every one in our group as James announced his guess.

"What? Did someone already say that?" He asked.

"No…" I couldn't help but notice Sirius looked a little disappointed as well, "You always pick the same number as Evans, remember?" He said as if he was trying to jog James's memory, "You always say that anything Evans says is perfect and you know she will be right." But it was too late; James was already back in his trance just staring at the girl across the room leaving our group in an awkward state.

Oh how humiliating! Everyone knew Potter was supposed to fawn after me, and now they were waiting for my reaction. I decided to act like it didn't affect me and just watch the sorting ceremony. By the end of it, we had 16 new Gryffindors! I won again, but I didn't dare gloat.

Dumbledore approach the podium, and I smiled at him. He held up his hands silencing the crowd. "Welcome home, students! Hogwarts was so empty without you." We all grinned. It was nice to be home. "We of course have a few announcements. The new Defense against Dark Arts teacher is Professor Muddle. He is a well educated man, who will teach you wonderful things if you allow him. Also we have a new class this semester that will most definitely interest the sixth years since you will be the ones to take it. Physical Education." My jaw dropped. Was that a muggle class? Why in the world would they be teaching it here? "Captain Burlap of the Huffington's Quidditch team will be your teacher. "

Judging by the gasps and 'yes's from all the boys I was able to figure out he must be someone of importance. Important or not, I was not happy about this class and someone was going to hear about it. Dumbledore's speech ended with the usually list of forbidden things and then he announced the feast will begin. Although food appeared before me, I suddenly had no appetite.

_**A/n: Another Lily/James story! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Smile like you mean it

**Timeless**

_**Summary:**__ Every year is the same, we get on the train and it starts. James Potter begins announcing his love towards me. I roll my eyes and ignore him, but something changed this year. James has a new girlfriend, and boy did it throw me for a loop._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Two: Smile like you mean it**

I woke up to the sounds of my own snoring. I hate doing that even when there is no one around to hear it, I still felt embarrassed by it. I rolled over and looked at the clock. My eyes popped out of my head and I jumped up. It was 11:30 am. I had slept right through breakfast and now it was almost lunch. I hadn't slept this late in years. Good thing classes didn't start till tomorrow. Mary and I had stayed up so late last night laughing and talking that I wasn't even sure what time we fell asleep. Her bed was empty now so I guess she had places to be or people to catch up with.

I sighed not really even having the motivation to get ready, but my stomach growled. I was starving since I hadn't been able to eat my super last night. I picked up a skirt off the floor, put on some tights. I went to my trunk and pulled out a white button up shirt that I loved the way I filled out. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair needed brushing and my face needed make up.

I sighed again. Why do I suddenly care so much about my appearance? Before it was just a ponytail, a little make up, and I was out the door. Now I wanted my hair straightened and my face done up right. My stomach did a flip as if it was trying to tell me the reason. I wanted to ignore it, but I knew it was right. James hadn't said one word about how I looked this year. I always wrote myself off as a girl who didn't really care about superficial things, but maybe that was easy when you had someone always telling you that you were gorgeous no matter what.

"Well, you know what?" I argued with myself, "What's wrong with a girl wanting to dress nice and look pretty?" I pulled my wand out and pointed it at my hair, "It's not like I am doing this for James or anything. I just feel like dressing nice." And with that I started using spells to straighten my somewhat wavy hair and even a spell to put on more make up than I would normally wear. When it was all done I looked at myself in the mirror and was thrilled. I looked somewhat good. I looked at my outfit. "What the hell!" I said and unbuttoned one more button at the top.

I snuck down to The Great Hall hoping not that many people would be in there. Luckily there wasn't. I walked around towards the Gryffindor table and scanned it for Mary, Sirius, or Remus. I couldn't help but groaned when I saw the only two people I knew sitting at the Gryffindor table were James Potter and his girlfriend. Wasn't she in Ravenclaw? I didn't even know you were allowed to sit at other house's tables. I started to sit by myself at the end of the table next to a group of first years, who were gushing about how amazing the food was, but then something in me changed.

I mumbled to myself, "Why can't I go sit with them?" Plus this would be a good opportunity to show I was thrilled James had a girlfriend, or at least act like I was.

"Potter," I mumbled sitting down across from the sickening happy couple. I would be lying if I said Potter didn't look surprised that I sat with them. "Hello, Melissa." She looked up from the book that was sitting right next to her lunch plate and smiled a friendly hello before going right back to her book. I started to fix my plate when I noticed James was actually looking at me, longer than he had all year. I choked back a smile and continued to fix my plate.

"Lily…you look…" He was cut off by the sounds of the Great Hall door's being flung open and someone sprint over to us. Everyone in the room turned to see Sirius Black, who now stood behind me, panting like a mad man.

"James!" He said between pants and droplets of sweat. I winced as one of them rolled off his face and landed on top of my head.

"Black!" I exclaimed, but he didn't seem to care. He was still trying to say something, but he didn't really need to say it. Seconds later, those same doors swung wide open and in waltz Joshua Harper, a Slytherin Seven year. He was furious and it wasn't hard to see why with his normal platinum silver hair dyed pink.

"Act natural." Sirius mumbled taking the seat next to me and piling food on his plate trying to pretend he had been there the whole time.

"Oh bloody hell!" James swallowed his laughter and tried to concentrate on his food. His girlfriend however did not look pleased. Joshua approached us. I could almost feel the steam rising off his anger.

"Damn you, Black!" He yelled grabbing Sirius by the collar and pulling him up. Sirius, however, wasn't worried at all. He just smirked, that famous grin that could always be found where ever trouble exists. Harper pulled back his fist and I could tell immediately where this is going.

I stood up quickly, "Stop it!" I flashed my prefect badge at the boy making him lower his fist. I couldn't help but feel a little proud, but now wasn't the time to show it. "Release him." I ordered loving how these two word commands were having such an effect on these guys. Sirius wasn't saying anything but from the look in his eye I knew he was gloating, and it was only enraging Harper more. I couldn't help it. I slapped Black in the arm. "Apologize to him." I yelled.

Sirius looked surprised, "Evans! That's so lame. I'm not apologizing." My jaw clenched and I gave him a death stare that I hadn't given him since he almost broke a first year's arm last year trying to see how high he could swing the poor boy, and let's just say when he didn't heed my glare then there were great consequences. Sirius swallowed hard knowing I meant business. "Sorry." He mumbled not looking Harper in the eye. I almost immediately regretted making him apologize as now Joshua Harper wore the same gloating grin.

"Stupid boys," I mumbled to myself sitting back down to my lunch and the whole business was done. Or at least I thought it was done. Harper gave Black one last little shove before sauntering off. Before I could stop him, Sirius pointed his wand at Harper and the boy's hair immediately changed from pink to purple. The Slytherin didn't even notice. By this time James was rolling with laughter.

"15 Points from Gryffindor!" I yelled getting a bunch of boos and hisses from my fellow classmates, but I just ignored them. It wasn't like I couldn't earn them back in 10 minutes of class anyways. Unfortunately taking points from the Marauders (don't ask me why they call themselves that) had little effect on them by now. They had most definitely lost way more than they had earned.

"That was wicked!" James gushed to Sirius who had his chest puffed out completely lackadaisical to how many rules he had just broken. I couldn't help but glare at the boy. "Wasn't that just amazing, Me...lissa..." James's voice trailed off when we all turned to see Melissa's seat empty and her retreating form near the door already. "Lissa!" James yelled running after her leaving Sirius and I in complete silence. Although I hated what Sirius had done, I couldn't help but feel bad for the bloke as he looked like he was 8 years old and someone just popped his balloon. I cleared my throat, but Sirius just kept staring after James.

I went against my better judgment. "If you it makes you feel better, Black…that was somewhat amusing." He turned back towards his food, and we ate in silence for a long time before he looked up at me.

"Why were you sitting with them?" I frowned at his sudden question, but didn't have time to think of an explanation before he let out a low wolf whistle. "And why do you look amazing?" A blush crept up my cheeks. I couldn't help but feel like I was thrown on to defense.

"A girl can dress up whenever she freaking feels like and she doesn't need permission from your pathetic arse." I knew my harsh words didn't have an effect on him when he smirked. I bloody hated it when those boys smirked after I scowled them.

"Well, let's do the math, shall we?" Sirius started, "You putting on makeup and doing your hair plus you sitting by James and 'she who sucks' at lunch, divided by the fact that you now know James has a girlfriend and will no longer be giving you attention." He tapped his chin with his pointer finger as if he was thinking really hard, and then his eyes lit up as if he thought of a brilliant idea, "You miss the attention. You actually liked it when James fawned all over you."

I clenched my jaw, "Yes, Black. That's why I was always telling him to shut up and go away. That's why I called him names like prat and over egoistical bastard. You might want to add that into your calculations."

Again my words at no effect on him, but I couldn't seem to stop rambling, "I can get all dressed up just for the hell of it. I am thrilled James has a girlfriend. Now I can finally have the peaceful sixth year I've always wanted. From the looks of it you guys won't be doing near as many pranks which makes my prefect job a whole lot easier. " I knew that last one was a bit of a low blow, but I just couldn't stop myself, "Oh, Also. I think I like her."

A gasp escaped Sirius's lips and I knew I had drove the nail home on that one, "You don't mean that," He looked actually angry, "Only Peter is dumb enough to like her, and that's probably only because James's does!"

"Well, I think she is probably a good influence on you guys," Sirius plugged his ears like a two year old acting as if he didn't want to hear what I had to say, "Maybe now," He started saying 'lalalala' over and over, but I pressed on, "Maybe now James will actually GROW UP!" I yelled the last part making him drop his hands. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"Do not ever wish that upon me again." With that last phrased mumbled he was out the door.

_**A/n: **__**Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! ^_^ I have notice however that more people seem to just add to favorites nowadays instead of reviewing…which is interesting…but really doesn't do much for my confidence….so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! **_


	3. Move Over, Darling

**Timeless**

_**Summary:**__ Every year is the same, we get on the train and it starts. James Potter begins announcing his love towards me. I roll my eyes and ignore him, but something changed this year. James has a new girlfriend, and boy did it throw me for a loop._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Three: Move Over, Darling**

The first day of class kicked off with an advanced potions class. It was a very excluded class, only open to students who go above and beyond the limit. Not to brag, but naturally I was in this class. Right away I knew it was going to be one of my favorite classes since a certain group of boys did not make it in. I scanned the classroom for someone I knew. In the middle, stood Severus Snape looking as staid as ever, but the seat next to him was empty and I had always gotten along with Severus.

I smiled setting my stuff in the seat next to him, "Good Morning, Severus. How was your summer?"

He remained solemn, but I knew that was just his attitude towards life. "Decent." He barely looked me in the eye, "How was yours?"

I smiled warmly, "Wonderful! Petunia, my sister, went to college early so I didn't have to deal with her."

He nodded as if approving of my happiness. We both sat in a comfort silence waiting for class to begin. The room was mostly filled with 6th and 7th year Ravenclaws, a few Slytherins, I was the only Gryffindor, and a lone Hufflepuff sat in the front row. It was clear Severus was going to be my only friend in this class, and then I saw her.

I'm surprise her perfect black hair and tan skin didn't just pop out at me before. Melissa sat next to a tall broad Ravenclaw in the front row. How can you possible go from not even knowing who someone is to seeing them everywhere you go? She was busy writing someone making me feel uncomfortable as if I was lagging in my schoolwork, and the first class hadn't even officially started yet. The windows closed from behind us making me jump as Professor Tuttle hurried to the front of the classroom, no warm welcome on his face.

"Advanced Potions," He confirmed. The Hufflepuff in the front row stood up nervously and I felt sorry for him as I already knew he was in the wrong classroom. Without saying a word to Professor Tuttle, he fled the room. Tuttle rolled his eyes and return them to the roll in his hands. He called each of our names marking us present as we announced we were here. When he was done with that, he walked to the classroom flipping his blackboard over revealing the lines and lines of notes.

"Write." He mumbled taking a seat at his desk going through some paperwork. It was clear my hand was going to hate me by the end of the day, but it had all summer to rest and now it was time to dive back into my studies. Severus had already pulled out his parchment and labeled it Advance Potion Notes Day 1. I followed suit knowing if you dillydallied around there was no way you could copy the amount of notes required for this class.

An hour and a half later, I had finished copying the notes before most students. We were dismissed as we finished. "Bye," I whispered to Severus before walking out the back door. My next class was Astronomy II. They hadn't offered an advance class in this course other words I'm sure I would have been in it.

I walked up the stairs of the Astronomy tower where my class would meet. This class was a continuation of last year's course so I already knew who would be present in my class, and let's just say while Advance Potions was sure to be one of my favorites, this was sure to be one of my least favorites. I was early to class as usually, but I wasn't the first one in the room.

James Potter sat backwards on one of the desk looking out the window. He glanced up and smiled when I walked in. I blushed and walked toward a seat opposite of him.

"You might as well sit closer," He smirked, "You know you'll cave and be my partner." He was right. He had somehow convinced me to be his partner last year, and it would be absurd not to be this year. I sat in the desk beside his. He continued to look out the window while I organized my books.

I cleared my throat, "You're here early."

He nodded sitting regularly in the seat as more student filtered in, "Melissa says I shouldn't be so late to all my classes." I nodded slowly. _'Sure,'_ I thought, _'Change your whole attitude and way of life for a girl you barely know.' _ I wanted to yell those things at him, but I bit my tongue. It wasn't really any of my business.

Besides, it's been nice talking to him without him asking me out every five seconds. I looked over to see James smiling at me. It wasn't his usually flirty smile. It seemed almost genuine. "I'm glad we can be friends, Evans." I couldn't help but give me a short smile back. Maybe I could actually be friends with him now. As long he's not a prick.

"You didn't mean it. You were just mad at me."

"No. I really do like her." I took a bite of the sandwich in front of me. Sirius was huffing about and trying to convince me there was no way in hell I could care one lick about that dominating cow (his words, not mine). He sighed running his hands through his hair, "You just like her because you are both wet blankets who can't get your nose out of a book long enough to realize there is an actual world around you."

I clenched my jaw, "I resent that." I looked across the table watching James, Remus, and Peter pick at their food. Black and I had been bickering about this for a while so they had long tuned us out. I lightly kicked James in the shin, making him loose interest in his food.

I used my thumb to point at Sirius, "Shouldn't you be beating him up for saying this stuff?" James opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by a dreary Sirius.

"Oh, He knows I don't exactly see eye to eye with his little honey boos." James rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. He didn't really seem to care what Black thought of his girlfriend. "You're the only girl who James makes me be nice too." Sirius diminutive comment had a huge effect on me. My checks lit up. I mentally hexed Sirius for making me look venerable, but no one seemed to notice.

For some reason Melissa wasn't sitting with us today. In fact, I don't even think she was in The Great Hall at all considering James hadn't pointed her out in the last ten minutes. Anyways, her absentee left me alone with all four marauders for lunch. I couldn't help but be slightly pleased for my brief moment of time where I allotted to pretend things were as they used to be before Melissa. I looked down at my plate. My sandwich was half eaten and I was almost full, but I forced myself to continue not wanting to get up and leave just yet.

"So," Remus put down his fork, "Quidditch match tonight?" He raised his eyes glared in a 'dare you to take me on' manner.

"Bloody hell, yes!" Sirius was always as loud as he could be on a regular base, but leave it to him to be extremely loud when he was excited. Peter looked at James anxiously awaiting his words to know if he was going to agree or not. James gave the boys a half smile, and Black was the first one to groan and pound the table.

"No, James. Don't say it." I watched intently as James looked at them with a pleading look. What was going on?

"Mellissa says I need to spend Thursday nights doing homework so I will have less homework to do on the weekend. It makes sense really."

I glanced back at Sirius whose jaw was clenched. I guess there was another good reason that Melissa skipped out on lunch today. "This is the fourth time this week, Potter." Black's tone of voice was far from chipper, and I couldn't help but look away from the scene. It didn't really feel like my place to have an opinion in these matters.

"Don't start this again, Black." I heard James's voice, but didn't glance up from my plate. If I had I would have just seen James making a grand exit while Sirius muttered curses under his breath. Allow though I wasn't around them a whole lot, I truly hated to see them fight. I stood up awkwardly and cleared my throat, "I am…uh… going to be late to my next class."

I walked away without waiting for a response from them. There was no use in me getting involved. Beside if I stayed, I was sure the bad-mouthing of a certain Ravenclaw was about to begin. I really did not need to have a part in that. Instead I would just arrive to Defense against the dark arts class about fifteen minutes early as always.

When I walked into the class room, I immediately noticed it wasn't empty. I sighed walking to the front of the class where the very first desk was taken. "You know, you're starting to ruin my record by beating me to all my classes early. It's getting rather annoying."

James Potter glanced up through his messy hair and smirked, "As long as I'm dating Melissa, you better watch out. I am aiming to break that record."

I smiled, but couldn't help but feel a little awkward at the mention the name of the girl who was tearing his friendships apart right before his eyes, and he wasn't even noticing it. I pulled myself up on the desk top next to James'. My skirt rode up way past my knee. James blushed and looked away.

"Sorry," I mumbled pulling on my hem.

I sighed, "You know, James," He looked me in the eyes, "Sirius just misses you." I watched his jaw clench. I probably shouldn't have said anything, but I just couldn't mind my own business. "Don't get me wrong, Melissa is a wonderful girl and I think she really nice, but Sirius is your best friend. You can't go changing your entire life that fast for some lass you just met. "

I bit my bottom lip, "All I am saying is, if she really cares about you then she will care about your friends too. Especially Sirius. You two have the friendship everyone is jealous." Although he was no longer looking at me, a small smile formed on his lips, and that was enough for me. "Class is about to start." I mumbled sliding off the desk top into the actual chair.

"Evans," My head turned towards James and I grinned, "Yes?"

"You're sitting in Melissa's seat."

It was my first night of patrolling the castle since last year and all the prefects decided to meet in the corridor by the main entrance to split up into groups. I was surprised to see that I was not the first one to arrive, but in fact several students had made it there before me. I wasn't sure who the Gryffindor Prefect was this year since Charlie Grifton left last year. More like was ran out last year.

Charlie was more often than not the butt of the Marauders' jokes. In fact, it was him becoming so overly obsessed with catching them that got him transferred. I was one of the last few to arrive so I glanced around looking for someone I knew.

"Lily!" A deep voice spoke my named. I grinned, "Jacob Peterson! I haven't seen you all year." I walked over to where he was sitting next to the other Gryffindor prefects. Jacob Peterson was a seven year. He was absolutely one of the most handsome boys at Hogwarts, and he was one of the kindest.

"Sit next to me," He scooted over on the bench making room for me to sit down. "So, Lily. Tell me about your summer. I want to know every detail."

I pushed my hair behind my ear unable to wipe the smile from my face, "Well, it was rather boring compared to most people's."

"I doubt that. A beautiful girl like you must have tons of things to do during summer." I blushed. I wasn't sure what me being beautiful had to do with what activities were available to me, but it did make my stomach tingle.

"Nope. I am just boring."

"Very unlikely." His eyes sparkled when he talked to me. Something about him seemed so genuine.

"Peterson!" A boy from Hufflepuff called Jacob's name and the tension in my stomach went away for a while. I took this time to glance around at the rest of the prefects. The two head prefects where from Ravenclaw this year, but I didn't recognize either of them. The girl had a darker complexion and beautiful brown hair.

She cleared her throat, "We are going to split up into groups of two and areas will be assigned to be patrolled." Jacob grabbed my hand and held it up for the world to see, "I got my partner." I bit my bottom lip with a blush adorning my cheeks.

_**An: **__**Thank you so much for all those amazing reviews! I know with my lack of updating, it doesn't really seem like they are helping, but they really do put me in the mood to write! I have another story that I am working on with this one. It is a Sirius/OC…and it's going to be a little bit steamier. So keep a watch out for it and the next chapter to Timeless.**_

Again…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! Tell me what you thought about this chapter!


End file.
